


Fancy seeing you.

by SlytherinAdrienne



Series: Short Stories/Imagines. [1]
Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF, Dunkirk - Fandom
Genre: Dunkirk Fic, F/M, Fluff, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinAdrienne/pseuds/SlytherinAdrienne
Summary: Marlene runs into her boo.





	Fancy seeing you.

**Author's Note:**

> Tips would be appreciated.

“So.” Marlene almost groaned, she could tell the questions were about to start from her two best friends,

“Tell us about this new beau of yours.” Zoe finished the sentence, taking a sip of her triple shot 12 oz Americano, black. Marlene shuddered at the thought of the taste.

“There’s nothing to tell Zoe, don’t you give me that look.” Marlene told the other young woman seated with them, Jane.

“You’re lying Marl. We haven’t seen you smile this much since Stiles freshman year.” came the reply.

Marlene winced, that had been a messy breakup, her green eyes closed momentarily.

“I don’t want to jinx anything, Aneurin, he’s I don’t even know where to begin. He’s nothing like anyone I’ve dated.” Marlene didn’t notice the dreamy look that had overtaken her features.

“Marlene?” an accented voice made Marlene grin; Zoe and Jane both chuckled.

“Aneurin!” Marlene hugged the Welsh man, who grinned down at her.

“Ello love.” he pressed a kiss to her temple, then a peck on her lips, “Ladies.” he greeted Zoe and Jane with a charming smile, “You must be Zoe , you must be Jane.”  
Zoe fanned herself, “That accent.”

Aneurin’s cheeks flushed, “I don’t want to keep you, just saw you through the window and had to say hi. I’m sure mi mates are out there being stupid.” There were indeed two young men standing outside the coffee shop, a blonde haired young man was making kissing faces towards the two.

“Tell Jack I love him too.” Marlene blew a kiss to the blonde, after all, he was how she had met the man in front of her.

“Will do, otherwise he’ll get jealous. See you later.” He gently kissed her again, “Ladies.” He nodded his goodbye before exiting the coffee shop.

“Holy shit.” Zoe and Jane bemused, “What a catch.”


End file.
